timmy in denial
by thepinkhatter
Summary: timmy might be starting to like tootie, but he'd hate to admit it,silly fic read and review,pls timmytootie
1. Chapter 1

(a/n)special thanks to my sister who helped..some…

disclaimer: they all belong to butch Hartman sob, oh the sorrow

It was the end of the greatest summer ever. And that was because no tootie or Vicky, the only bad part about it was when Vicky sends him a computer virus that trashed his computer for days,

"Hey Timmy!" said Chester "I heard there's a new girl in class"

"I hope is not another stalker, I have plenty of my own" Timmy replied as the horrifying images of tootie, veronica and sanjae flashed through his mind stared

And then at that moment he saw HER! A beautiful girl with raven black hair, she was wearing a sleeveless black turtle neck sweater and a short plaid blue skirt and knee high sock, stockings went out of style years ago,

"i-is that her?" he asked his friend

"hmm? No that's just tootie" he gave her a glance "tootie grew-up!"

"and filled out!" squeaked Timmy as averted his gaze five inches higher to see that it was indeed tootie complete with braces and horn-rimmed glasses '_oh crap he chekin' tootie out, of all people!' _Timmy blushed.

She turned around slowly as though the air was made from molasses, like those overly dramatic anime shows, her hair glimmered in the fluorescent school lights, she open her mouth(OH MY GOD SHE'S WEARING LIP-GLOSS!) and said:

"TIMMY! OH TIMMY!"

'_Well her voice hasn't changed' _thought Timmy

then all thought and brain activity left him as tootie rushed over and hugged him, all he could think of were the two new weapons tootie had grown over the summer, he blushed so hard laser beams shot out of his cheeks and crisped crockers head, he fell on the ground with a scream and rolled on the floor with pain.

Timmy didn't really know what happened, all he knew was one minute he was staring at tootie and next minute he was running down the hall screaming leaving a Timmy shaped dust cloud in a confused tooties arms.

Later that day Crocker walked into class with his head covered in bandages.

"EARLIER today out of NOWHERE a SUSPITIOSLY… MAGICAL! beam BURNED my HEAD!" he replied to the class's questioning stares "it-must-have-been-the-work-of….FAIRY GOD PARENTS! " which came with his usual spasms, one them where he banged his head on Timmy's desk causing Timmy to fall of his chair

"Class! This year were going to …" he continued menacingly with a lightning flash, as Timmy climbed back on his seat "…CHANGE THE SEATING ORDER!" screams and cries of I'm too young to die! Erupted throughout the class some people even wet their pants, the only cheer that came was from Elmer the boil kid who sat in the back row on an electric chair desk "there's hope!"

"because your pain increases MY joy I shall seat you where you'd least like to be ..seated! YOU'LL STAY WHERE YOU 'POSSESED BOIL' BOY! I DISPISE YOU!"

"aaaawww" elmer started crying, quiet fool! said the bob the boil.

And so crocker started with his evil torture "YOU!" points at his first victim "SIT THERE! YOU!" _SPASM! _"THERE! YOU! THERE" points at the ceiling. (and so on)

And soon they found themselves sitting where they would least like to be seated. And horror of horrors timmy was sitting in front between francis and tootie with sanjae behind him.

He looked at tootie. She smiled and waved

He looked at francis. He growled.

He looked at tootie. She smiled and waved

He looked at francis. He growled.

He looked at tootie. She smiled and waved

He looked at francis. He growled.

He looked at tootie. She smiled and waved

He looked at francis. He growled.

He looked at tootie. She smiled and waved

He looked at francis. He blew him a flying kiss. Tee hee

He looked at tootie. She smil- _wtf! Wait a minute_

He looked at francis again. He growled. _Oh ok good_

He looked at tootie. She smiled and waved

He looked at francis. He growled.

He stoped looking around and lead back on his chair only to find sanjae with his arms opened wide yelling "ooh timmy I knew you would finally come to me!"

Timmy flinched forward and screamed, screamed as loud as his lungs would let him.

At the teacher's table mr. crocker was getting all sentimental "aah the screams of children in pain sniff, so beautiful!"

After a long long day of school wich was spent avoiding francis tootie and most of all sanjae, timmy went home wishing nothing more than to fall asleap on his nice soft comftable bed ,but unforunatly timmy would get no solace tonight. He went home to find his parent(eeeeeeeek) on the front porch talking to Vicky (eeeeeeeeeeeek!) carrying tootie under her arm like a hand bag (eeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!) and in the distance flappy bob waving at him (eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeegoodlordnooooooooooooo!) (timmy sure screams a lot in this fic )

"mom! Dad! Whats going on?"

"oh hello timmy! We're going out and leaving you with a babysitter"

"what! I'm too old for a babysitter! I'm fourteen !"

"nonsense ,you wont be to old for babysitters until your.. eighteen! Then you can get a Mohawk just like I did, and then dinkleburg copied me"

_quickflashbackquickflashbackquickflashbackquickflashbackquickflashback _

timmy's dad to be stood in the middle of the street with his cool new doo' "radical doo'" said soon to be timmy's mother .

"nice hair turner!"

dinkleberg steps in from off-screen with an identical but much bigger Mohawk

"dinkleburg" growled timmy's dad and left furios

"well see ya turner" dikleburg turned too leave killing millions with rad doo'

_endofflashbackendofflashbackendofflashbackendofflashbackendofflashback _

"I hate you all" yelled timmy and ran too his room slamming the door behind him

….will timmy? ever admit his fealings for tootie, will sanjae ever stop following timmy around, what is the meaning of life, did francis really blow a flying kiss at timmy? whats up with that?

All this the next instalment of…timmy in denial

he's in his akward teen years he hates everybody


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy threw himself on the bed buried his head in his pillow and screamed all his pent up frustration.

Poof squared !

"aw timmy sweetie what's wrong?"

"I thought you didn't mind Vicky that much anymore"

"I don't I know that having her around makes me miserable enough to have you guys around , but this time ..she brought tootie!"

Cosmo screamed like a girl and fainted.

Timmy glared at Cosmo then the thought hit him, tootie was in his house, not tootie the screechy clingy brat but _tootie_ the screechy clingy **babe**, after a moment of silence timmy decided to do what any teenager in denial would do….rant!

" aargh! First I come home to find Vicky still babysitting me! I'm fourteen!!" his fairies nodded in understanding " and then my parents tell me she'll be baby sitting till I'm eighteen!!(nod nod) and my dads trying to force a Mohawk on me!! That's just not right!!y'know? (nod) and and and now I'm stuck here with tootie! The clingy..(nod nod) screechy..(nod nod) annoying ..(nod nod) BABE!! (nod n- WTF?)"

"babe?" they said in unison.

"uum" said Timmy "well tootie um she er tootie she" he was inturupted by Cosmo saying, in a sing-song voice "speak of the devil and she will appear"

and at that second the door slammed open and tootie stood at the doorway "timmmmy oh tiimmmy !!! Vicky want us to cook her dinner…or else she's gonna kill me!"

"she's gonna kill me too y'know"

"aaaah you'd share my suffering!!!" screamed tootie joyfully "oh timmy" she hugged him suddenly and without warning

timmy felt his face heat up and suddenly a crimson beam of blushieness shot out of his face and out of the window across dimmsdale and far into sea.

Far into sea:

An old man who looked suspiciously like mr. croker in fact it was his great uncle great great great GREAT uncle crocker who had gotten lost at sea during his search for the infamous SEA GOBLIN!!!

He spotted the beam of light "aha I'll follow that beam of red light and finally find my way home, there ill be able show the world my proof of SEA GOBLINS!!!"

He rowed quickly toward the light and crashed his rowboat on a nearby rock where he died a horrible death, no wait there he is he's alive a sea goblin was poking his head and saying: "you want the ring master? (poke) you want it? (poke poke) the ring the ring master" (poke poke poke )

Aaaaannnyywayyyyyyyy…back to timmy

Timmy pushed tootie away and ran screaming downstairs he was intercepted by Vicky grabbed him by his shirt and yelled at him "where's my dinner??! twerp!!" he struggled to get out of Vicky evil grasp she ignored his resistace and tossed him like a rag doll into the kitchen "I wanna meal fit for a king er queen!" then she stormed off

He lay on the floor stunned, and suffering minor concusion, listening to tootie squealing off-screen and vicky's muttering, he closed his eyes relieved 'at least there both out in the living room' he thought.

"um.." someone said

he quikly got up and saw..nothing, omg he was blind!! He must've smacked his head on the floor harder than he thought.

"er.. Timmy!?" after he finished panicking he noticed that he wasn't blind it was something covering his face he looked out from under it and looked up to see tooties flushed face wondering what might be causeing tooties discomfort and looked around and noticed that had blinded him earlier was tootie's skirt, he sat there in embaressed silence for a second. Then he threw himself as far away from tootie as he could (2 meters) yelling "omg pink panties!!!"

tootie blushed even harder (nothing compared to timmys beams of blushyness, though)

"ha ha ha Timmy's a perv" laughed a green fork, Timmy grabbed the disguised fairy and smacked him into the table repeatedly. ("ow")

Timmy groweled under his breath , then Vicky back grabbed the cosmo-fork from him a yelled "this is not food" and stabbed him in the head , "wheres my dinner!!!"

"aaaaaaah!!!" timmy screamed in frustration "I wish you'd go somewhere far far away like Alaska!!" and his wish was granted by an overexcited green fork poof! Vicky disappeared "wow" said timmy " she's really gone! Yay!"

"um..timmy? where'd Vicky go?" said tootie who really didn't notice what happened cause she was to busy staring at timmy's pretty face

timmy turned around slowly, ohcraaap!

"uh Vicky? Oh Vicky! Um..vicky jumped out the window ! yea to go buy …corn"

"I like corn!" Said the fork.

"oh Vicky's gone" she said to timmy's back who had turned around to talk to his fork , she didn't know what that was about 0.o she leaned forward against his back "ooooh timmy! Do you know what that means?" she couldn't see his face but his ears had turned red , "we're alone!" she hugged him , _ohno!!_ Timmy disappeared leaving yet another timmy-shaped dust cloud in tooties arms

_ok calm down… _timmy thought _its not like shes gonna bite me! ……………oh who am I kidding that's the first thing she'd do!!! _Timmy was currently hiding in the broom closet hugging his knees "Cosmo wanda" he called out softly and with a poof they appeared

"timmy sweetie what happened? Why did you run away?" asked wanda

"why shouldn't I run?" timmy asked back

" I thought you said tootie was a babe, your missing your chance sport!"

" w what! Are you trying to set me up with TOOTIE!!!"

" EEEEEW TIMMY LOVES TOOOOOOOOOOOTIIIEE - " squealed cosmo

" SHUT UP!!!" screamed timmy

"okay……………..timmy loves tootie - "

"grrrr "timmy growled

"sweetie stop denying it! Why don't we talk about it?"

"theres nothing to talk about"

"hahaha ha ha talk!"

"--; …sigh" sighed wanda

"I I dunno Wanda I don't know what I think about tootie all I know is I don't hate her…sigh im so confused"

"awww sweetie" Wanda floated down to Timmy and gave timmy a hug, timmy smiled and hugged Wanda back he felt so relieved that he had someone to talk to

"hey timmy!" said Cosmo " it doesn't matter who you have a crush on all that matters is your love for her……at least that's Wanda thinks hahaha you have a crush on TOOOOOOTIEEE!hahahahahaha"

" –sigh- okay fine maybe I do have a crush on her. It's just… "

tootie heard voices in the closet and figured it was just timmy talking to tablewear again she was just about to open the closet door when she heard him saying " ..i never knew how hard it would be to be around tootie all the time, she's just so…"

the door flew open in the doorway stood tootie tears flowing down her cheeks she sobbed and ran away leaving a stunned timmy whose years of being harassed by tootie urged him to stay and that that was one less stalker to deal with but instinct instantly took over and before he knew it he was chasing after her nothing else mattered when he had finally caught up with her they were in his backyard and there was nowhere for her to run since the fence was blocking her way but she kept staring at the fence refusing to look at him

"tootie please don't avoid me I need to talk to you!"

"why? To complete your sentence and tell me how annoying I am?!"

"I wasn't gonna say that"

"……then what?"

" ..i never knew how hard it would be to be around you all the time, your just so…"tootie fliched fearing what he would say next "..pretty and cute and that makes me so anxious that I wanna leave but at the same time im scared that if I leave you alone some other guy is gonna come and take you away from me " timmy finished totally ignoring wanda and cosmos cue cards (wanda's card involved lines from a romantic Mexican movie while cosmo had swiss cheese drawn on his)

"…what?" asked tootie taken aback " m-me?" timmy smiled and leaned down towards tootie, his smile widened as he realized that this time tootie was the one who was blushing, he leaned till finally their lips met sharing a tender kiss .

in those few minutes tootie coulda sworn she heard someone aww while another made a point to boo and hiss, but tablewear cant really talk, can they?


	3. Chapter 3

The next day:

Tootie tried to fake a smile but it was hard after all timmy's friends were trying to "talk some sense into him" since apparently she "is a freaky chick" and "she's clingy! in other words she will cleave on to your soul timmy" that was what chester and A.J were talking to timmy about why he shouldn't be **_friends_** with her, yes friends timmy told her that they would date under the condition that it was merely friendship to everybody else and judging on chester and A.J's reaction he was right to make such a condition

"come on guys! Did you ever think that if we were friends with tootie she'll tell us what the girls write about us in the bathroom!" timmy desperately tried to please his friends, he seemed to have flipped a switch suddenly they were interested

"s-so what do thy say about us?" A.J asked tootie nervously

"well nobody writes anything about you A.J but some girls write about chester "she replied

"what?!" chester squealed uneasily "me!"

"yeah but they stopped after the new girl carved ( both chester's heads are mine) into the bathroom wall with a swiss knife" at this point it was to much for the poor blond boy and he fainted.

Somewhere deep in alaska , Vicky was wresteling with a polar bear thinking that somehow this was the twerps fault

End

a/n) I was planning to make another fic about the crazy girl who likes chester but don't wait up for it I never get to watch fop anymore 


End file.
